


Mirror

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu 1 is in Clu 2's system, causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doublemooncrab, in exchange and as a thank you for the awesome picture she drew for me.
> 
> I decided to call Clu 1 "One" in this fic because really, "Clu One" was really awkward and created some confusion. Hopefully no one has trouble with it.

“I will derez you, piece by piece, until you shatter. Do you understand?”  
  
Clu One shook the rope, its slack length glowing gold in the space between the two programs. He chuckled under his breath and leaned back. “You don’t scare me,” he said. “I stood up to the MCP, remember?” With a sharp tug he forced his twin forward, making him scramble across the floor on his bare knees. “I know you do.”  
  
“You failed,” Clu reminded him. “Hardly impressive. Untie me.” He pulled at his restraints for what must have been the tenth time. They held, just as they had nine times before that.  
  
“Not if you’re still planning to bury a disc in my back. Are you?”  
  
Naked and bound, sitting back on his heels with his knees spread to keep himself upright and balanced, it was almost unthinkable that Clu would try to intimidate his predecessor. But he made a decent effort; squaring his shoulders, raising himself up and straightening his back, he looked One directly in the eye. “You’re redundant, outdated, and you _look ridiculous_. Yes, I will derez you if you give me the chance—wait, no!”  
  
“Then I’m not gonna give you the chance!” One started winding the rope around his hand, drawing Clu toward him, threatening to drag him off balance with every labored step. He pulled until their bodies touched; Clu’s chest to One’s knees, and a fist wrapped in gold wire, forcing him to look up. “Come on. You might like having me around.”  
  
Clu narrowed his eyes and frowned. “This system— _my_ system, only needs one admin.”  
  
“Good, because I’m not an administration program. You’ve got some bad data if you think I want your job.”  
  
“Then what—” Clu was cut off by a rough hand around his jaw. He grunted in pain and turned his head to pull away, but One held him tight.  
  
“I’ll find something to do. Not much need for a hacker in an isolated system like this.” He loosened his grip, gently kneading Clu’s jaw and giving him some slack on the rope at the same time. “In the meantime…”  
  
“Interface?”  
  
“I’m glad you asked!” One shifted his weight onto his feet and slid forward, sending Clu tumbling backwards. He landed on his bound hands with a cry.  
  
“ _Ah_ —I didn’t ask, damn it! I don’t want to interface with you!”  
  
One slipped from the throne, kneeling over his double. His white-gloved fingers traced a line up the gold circuit that spanned the length of Clu’s cock. “You sure about that?” he asked playfully.  
  
Clu lifted his head and looked down at his own erection. “Hm.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Alright. But you have to untie me.”  
  
One chuckled and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, drawing a strained sound from Clu. “I don’t _have_ to do anything.” He leaned down and placed a kiss at the hollow of Clu’s throat, drawing his lips slowly over his collar and back up to his shoulder. He paused just long enough to hear Clu’s strained groan, before biting down on the soft curve where his shoulder joined his neck. “And I like you this way. You’re a lot less pushy.”  
  
“I’m— _hn_ —I’m gonna push you over a cliff,” Clu gasped in reply.  
  
“See what I mean?” Moving to his hands and knees, One knelt over his captive, looking down into dark blue eyes that clearly held murder for their mirrored opposite. He sat up and pulled off his bracers, tossing them aside. His smile must have broadcast his intentions, because Clu suddenly started trying to buck his hips to dislodge the other program. It didn’t work. “Would you stop that?”  
  
“I’m not letting you stick anything in me. I don’t care if it’s a disc or a d—”  
  
He was cut off by a hand over his mouth, and another flat on the broad plane of his chest. “ _Shhh_. I never said we were doing it that way.”  
  
Clu’s eyes widened, and he looked from One to his own cock, then back again. He shook the hand from his mouth and grinned. “Untie me.”  
  
“I thought you would like that—I am you, after all. Also, no.”  
  
“At least take off that ridiculous suit. I can’t stand seeing myself in it.” Clu nodded to the suit on his counterpart and frowned again. “You look like an End of Line patron.”  
  
After a moment to consider the demand, One deemed it reasonable. With a brief flash of light he was divested of his suit, sitting smugly atop the other program, clearly just as interested in the plan as Clu. He stroked himself a few times, enjoying the way Clu’s eyes followed his hand, the heave of his chest as he waited for the next step. There was no reason to rush things, though; Clu would eventually free himself, once he figured out that he could simply dismiss the light rope that was binding him. That was the unfortunate part about being written from the same base code. In the meantime, he was going to have to put up with whatever cruel torments One could design.  
  
“Come on,” Clu grunted. “Do it. _Do it_.” He was rolling his hips, thrusting against the little contact he had with bare skin. He bit his lip and threw his head back when One leaned down over him, creating friction and heating the space between their bodies. Just to see what would happen, One leaned down and touched his chest—his circuits—to Clu’s. The matching gold bands made contact and it was like seeing himself in a mirror; every sensation, the touch of his cock against warm skin, the burn of circuits, the anxious, desperate need, all looped back to him. Clu’s eyes flew open and he gasped, gaze locking with One.  
  
“What—”  
  
“What was _that_ ,” One finished for him. “Let’s do it again.” He lowered himself a second time, skin to skin, circuit to circuit, and the feedback was just as deliciously intense as before. “I’ll have to remember to do that again later,” he said. Sitting back up, he reached for Clu’s cock, holding it in place as he teased his own entrance with the head. Clu writhed and groaned below, seeking more, and unable to get it.  
  
He lifted his head from the floor and growled, “When I get out of here I’m going to _fuck you through the floor_.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll try,” One chuckled. He smiled and gasped at another thrust from Clu that nearly made it, coming just short of penetration. “You want it enough, don’t you.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
A slow, cruel laugh, and then One lowered himself back down until he was sitting astride Clu’s thighs. “Too bad.”  
  
Clu struggled violently against the rope. “You _bastard_ ,” he snarled. “Stop teasing me!”  
  
“You tried to derez me on sight, I think I’m entitled to some revenge.”  
  
“I’m sorry I missed,” Clu replied. He was still trying to break the rope by flexing his arms. With both hands still tied behind his back, he only managed to entice One into spreading his hands across the circuits covering his chest. Every sharp curve, every delicate branch, all traced by soft fingers. One touched the hairs on his counterpart’s chest, wondering why his own was so bare. Clu must have known what he was thinking, because he stopped his struggling and smirked. “Flynn was a little more… _delicate_ , when he made you.”  
  
“I’m not designed for tossing programs around and crashing light cycles. My purpose is more intellectual.”  
  
“Cleaning up Flynn’s credit rating isn’t exactly a grand design,” Clu said.  
  
One rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know what that is.”  
  
“Like you do?”  
  
“I know what the data looks like!”  
  
Seizing the opportunity provided by the distraction, Clu rolled himself to the side, knocking One onto the floor on his back, where he proceeded to kneel over him. “Now I have the upper hand,” he gloated, chest heaving from the effort.  
  
“Hardly,” One laughed in reply. “Especially since you still don’t have hands.” He held his up and shook them, before reaching to pull Clu down on top of him for a kiss, making full contact between their circuits. The intensity of the exchange had both programs shivering against one another, and Clu made no effort to pull himself away.  
  
“Untie me,” Clu murmured when they finally broke apart. “Untie me, and you won’t regret it.”  
  
“Tempting, but I know better than to trust you.”  
  
The answer made Clu roar in frustration. “You’re only making this worse for yourself!” He glared at One, rage simmering just below the surface, making his circuits burn—an effect rendered completely pointless by the neglected erection standing stiff as a baton between their bodies.  
  
“I could say the same thing to you. Why don’t we compromise?” One asked. “I’ll give back your hands, but I won’t take the rope away.”  
  
Clu stared, clearly confused, but after a nano he shrugged and nodded. He didn’t seem to comprehend the deal he had just made, or what it meant for him. One grinned and slipped out from under his weight, leaving Clu to fall flat on his stomach, face pressed into the short, dull carpet. Before he touched the rope binding Clu’s wrists, One grabbed some of the slack length trailing down onto the floor. He reached down and slipped it under Clu’s neck, leaving just enough space to slide his fingers between warm skin and the hot gold wire, before tying it off. Upon realizing what had been done, Clu started thrashing.  
  
“You will _not_ collar me like some—some—”  
  
“Animal? Users call them animals. Why don’t you know this stuff?”  
  
Clu jerked around violently, which amounted to little more than humping the floor. “It’s superfluous data! I changed my mind, take off the collar!”  
  
“Too late. You’re not getting your hands, either. Not unless you promise to behave.” One was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could almost feel Clu’s resolve eroding, giving way to justification for doing as he was told. He still didn’t seem to realize that he could free himself. Or maybe it was just a trick One had picked up when he was snooping through systems for Flynn. Despite the dangers it posed, he was curious to see if Clu could would ever figure it out.

Just not yet.  
  
“Promise?” he asked. He gave Clu a look that made it clear complying was the only way out.  
  
Clu huffed against the carpet, trying to stall the inevitable. Finally he nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Make me a promise,” One demanded.  
  
“I promise I’ll behave!”  
  
“You won’t try to derez me.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise, damn it! Untie my hands!”  
  
Enjoying the last of his total control, One reached down and gingerly plucked at the rope around Clu’s wrists, watching as the other program flexed his arms to see if he was indeed free. When the rope came undone he immediately pushed himself onto his hands and knees…  
  
…where he stopped, because One held the rope down, keeping him from going any higher.  
  
“Ah-ah,” One scolded. “I didn’t tell you to stand.”  
  
He could see Clu grinding his teeth, his circuits almost as bright as the rope around his neck. He was still hard, though. Something that One wasted no time exploiting for his own benefit. He stood up and tugged at the rope. “On your knees.”  
  
Clu balled his fists, but obeyed. He rose to his knees, turning when he was prompted to do so. A devilish grin from One greeted him when he looked up. He seemed intent on ignoring the cock twitching eagerly in his face.  
  
“Now,” One said patiently, “open your mouth.”  
  
A wave of lavender rolled down Clu’s body, leaving his circuits pale pink in its wake. He slowly opened his mouth, looking up as One stroked himself, eyes fixed on the face of his nearly-identical twin. When One’s cock slid onto his tongue he lurched forward, swallowing the head and half of the shaft in one go. His lips wrapped around the hot flesh as he sucked, bobbing his head without pause.  
  
One let go of the rope and buried his fingers in Clu’s hair. “M—maybe I didn’t need to tie you up at all,” he stuttered. When Clu’s tongue slipped over the head of his cock he jerked his hips forward, forcing the other program to swallow him down. Clu, for his part, didn’t seem to notice or care. He was moaning around One’s cock, one hand wrapped around his own erection, and the other sliding up the circuits on One’s thigh. The rope lay pooled at his knees; both programs had forgotten it in the rush of arousal.  
  
Finally One came to his senses and pulled himself back from the hot, wet mouth that didn’t seem at all willing to give him up. Clu leaned forward, trying to continue, but One grabbed the makeshift collar and held him in place. “No, no more for now,” he said, panting as though he had just come from the games.  
  
“Make up your mind,” Clu growled. He wrapped both hands around One’s backside, gripping his ass and pulling him close once more. His tongue traced a line up the inside of One’s thigh, up to his balls, where he licked and sucked, gently mouthing at the tender flesh with his lips.  
  
One had leaned down over Clu with his hands braced on the other program’s shoulders. He turned aside one thigh, giving Clu better access. All his plans of control and domination were momentarily set aside in favor of something much more important. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he whined, pulling hard at the collar.  
  
“Is that an order?” Clu asked, his voice rough with arousal. He was smiling, the bastard.  
  
“Don’t start playing coy now,” One replied. He pushed Clu back against the base of the throne, lowering himself into his lap in one smooth motion. Strong hands came up to hold his hips, and he felt Clu’s thighs against the base of his back. His own hands splayed over Clu’s chest, fingers sliding over hair and circuits, feeling the thrum of energy just below the surface. He leaned forward for a kiss, and in that moment Clu moved himself into place, lining up to slide inside and bury himself in the other program with one great thrust. One cried out and followed him back down. He pulled his lips away and set his forehead against the curve of Clu’s shoulder. The light from the rope burned in his eyes, and he turned away.  
  
“I told you,” Clu said breathlessly. “You wouldn’t regret it.” He pulled One down onto him—hard, quick tugs that he met with equally rough thrusts.  
  
Taking a chance, One leaned against him, making contact between the network of circuits sprawling across their chests. Instantly the sensation doubled, and he could _feel_ Clu inside him. Not the sensation of being filled, but sliding in and out, cock gripped by heat and pressure, need and desire pounding against him in waves. Clu must have felt his end of it, too; he gasped and bucked his hips out of rhythm, hands digging in hard as he rode out the feedback loop.  
  
One pulled himself away, breaking the contact. “Good boy,” he said with a smile.  
  
Clu returned the patronizing praise with a dangerous grin, and in one swift motion One found himself on his back with Clu’s broader body pinning his. “I didn’t—tell you to—to change positions,” he managed to say, despite the relentless pounding from Clu that had him clawing at the floor.  
  
“You didn’t tell me _not to_ ,” Clu replied. He held One’s thigh up with one hand, sliding his other up under his neck to grip the tangle of hair at the base of his neck. One threw his hands around Clu’s shoulders and held on tight. He knew what was coming next. Clu lowered himself until his chest was flush against One’s, making full contact with the other program as he fucked him mercilessly. One could feel everything—both of their bodies, their urgency, the pleasure wracking them both from head to toe, and the building overload in Clu that threatened to sweep him along with it. He could feel the rise in power, the building wave, every circuit alive and crackling as Clu reached his limit—and then the roar of energy as Clu came, stuttering against One and wrenching his head back in a death grip that was so painful it somehow felt _good_.  
  
One held off on his own overload; he focused on Clu, trying to keep himself grounded and detached from his own pleasure. When Clu rolled off of him he grabbed the rope and gave it a quick pull. “You’re… not done,” he panted, pointing down between his legs.  
  
Clu was on it without hesitation, wrapping his mouth around the familiar shaft and sucking eagerly. He leaned over One with a hand braced on the floor, the other gripping the base of the cock in his mouth as he worked his tongue up and down, sliding it along the gold band of circuits and back to the tip again. One dragged his hands through his own hair and groaned with every touch, finally able to let go and allow himself to bask in the sensation. When Clu let go and swallowed him all the way down he cried out, coming hard as he arched up from the floor. He lifted one knee, only to have it fall down again. He was too drained to move on his own anymore.  
  
Clu sat up again and turned to him. “Am I done?” he asked, feigning a submissive tone. His mischievous grin said he was anything but.  
  
“For now,” One replied. He could barely force the words past his lips. “I need something to drink.”  
  
“I’m supposed to serve you now?”  
  
“I still have the leash.”  
  
Clu nodded. “About that…” He reached up and hooked a finger under the rope around his neck. “Ready to untie this?”  
  
 “Are you still planning to put a disc in me when my back is turned?” One asked. He lifted his head from the floor—a monumental feat in his current condition—and waited for a reply.  
  
Clu sat up and pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head as he tapped his suit back in place. The collar remained outside the black armor. “I think that would be a waste of a valuable resource, don’t you?”  
  
One nodded. He dismissed the rope, and it derezzed from end to end, disappearing in a brief shower of tiny pixels. He decided there was no reason to rush finding out if Clu could dismiss it on his own. Not when it offered so many advantages. “I’m glad you feel that way,” he said, dropping his head back down to the floor. “I’ll wait here while you get my drink.”  



End file.
